Deadly Alliance?
by AudaciousMentalist
Summary: Adell needs allies to fight overlord Zenon. can Hanako actually summon someone useful this time? A short parody of the Disgaea series.


Today was the day.

Today was the day when Adell would challenge his sworn enemy, Overlord Zenon, and free his friends and family of the curse that had turned them into demons.

You could feel the tension, and the stakes were higher than ever.

"Alright Hanako, I know your summons haven't exactly been effective, but I need them to work now more than ever." Spoke Adell

In order for his plans to succeed, he needed allies. His sister, Hanako, had attempted to summon allies for him in the past ,(including a future version of herself), but the results had been... unsatisfactory to say the least.

These summons include: an introvert mascot, a phantom inside a plunger, a complete wimp, and an edge lord, among others.

But Adell had faith in Hanako. Who knows? Maybe today she would pull through when he REALLY needed it.

"I'm on it big bro!" said Hanako "I got just the right things to summon some beastly allies for you!"

"oh yeah?, what are you going for?" replied Adell.

Hanako had a devious grin on her face when asked this, making Adell instantly regretting asking the little demon.

"well you see..." she muttered slyly "to beat an overlord, dont you need, ya know, MORE overlords?"

Adell couldn't believe what he was hearing. MORE overlords?! Is Hanako insane?! The netherworld will be in shambles! Were what went through his head.

"Hanako. Overlords are the reason that you're a demon in the first place! Along with mom, dad and taro! We dont need any MORE of those guys!"

Hanako seemed disappointed by this, but would not be swayed.

"But Adeeellll" she sobbed " these overlords aren't bad people at all! In fact, I'd even go as far to say that they're _Main Character_ material!"

Tch. The nerve of this demon. Trying to summon overlords when they're the problem. Tch.

Is what Adell would normally think, if not for Hanako begging him, puppy dog eyes and all. I mean, have YOU ever denied a begging puppy? Thought not.

"F-Fine Hanako" He reluctantly said "You can summon these overlords. Just stop clinging to my leg!"

Adell had never seen Hanako so happy to hear a few words. She instantly got up and ran into the house, the sound of clanging metal and ruffling sheets following shortly after.

After about 10 minutes had passed, Hanako came running out holding some peculiar items. A scarf, some glasses, and two swords. Huh...

"so Hanako, who exactly are you trying to summon? Surely you know who they are if you know so much about them?" asked Adell

Hanako didn't seem to hear Adell as she started hurling the items into the summoning pot, each one giving off a distinct sizzling sound as they sunk beneath the grungy surface of the purple liquid.

Adell repeated himself to Hanako, a little louder this time, hoping for her to reassure him that she actually knew what she was doing.

The answer he got was actually very simple.

Nope!

Adell didn't have time to regret trusting his devious sister before an enormous explosion went off, followed by streams of smoke clouding the nearby area, signifying that the summoning was complete.

The resulting smell was indescribable. An impure mixture of what seemed like gel, plastic and outdated sardines. Ugh!

The smoke was clearly and Adell could barely make out two figures standing amidst it all. One was slightly smaller than the other though...

"H-Hello!" Adell called out, hoping for a response, "Are you guys ok?"

The smoke had finally cleared and the figures could be seen in all of their glory.

The first was someone that Adell seemed to recognise from somewhere... someone familiar...

Someone with a long, red scarf around his neck.

"GAH! Who dares summon me!? In the middle of Prinny bowling no less!?" yelled the short figure.

It was Laharl.

Adell was shocked to see the overlord he had fought alongside appear before him once again, his to command through the summoning rites.

Laharl seemed utterly livid that he was summoned by Adell and forced to fight with him again, although it would get him away from Etna for a little while...

Not needing to check up on Laharl any longer, Adell turned his attention to the other figure beside him.

He was slightly taller than Laharl, with a red coat slung casually over his back. His hair was white as white could be and he wore a pair of round glasses. His attire seemed to partially match Adells (minus the tie).

Adell did not recognise this boy at all. He must be from a different netherworld if he's an overlord. Or maybe he could just be related to an overlord? Who knows?

"Hey" called out Adell to the boy "haven't seen you before. You're an overlord right?"

The boy whirled around to face Adell. His stare seemed to cut right through Adell, even through the glasses.

"Watch who you're speaking to human!" he snapped "you are addressing the #1 Honour Student of Evil Academy!"

Evil Academy? That's where this boy's from? Adell had heard of this place before, a school that promotes despicable behaviour like truancy and poor conduct. If this boy is the #1 honour student then he must truly be cold hearted and merciless.

"well... can you at least tell me your name?" asked Adell, hoping to find some semblance of a conscience.

The boy scoffed at Adell "if you must know..." he started "It's Mao."

Mao huh? Decent name.

"Alright" thought Adell "down to business"

He walked up to Laharl and Mao, two overlords standing side by side, so different yet so alike, and began to explain his situation to them.

He only really directed it at Mao, since he hasn't been informed of this netherworlds issues involving overlord Zenon.

Mao seemed to be daydreaming all the while, suspiciously eyeing Adells sister, Hanako. *Unsettling* is the word you'd use to describe it.

"H-Hey Mao" said Adell, hoping he would listen to him "I'm trying to talk to you here bud"

But then he noticed that Maos glasses couldn't be seen through, almost as if they had fogged up, and Mao was breathing heavily, and...drooling?

Adell couldn't begin to understand what Mao was doing but warned him that that was his sister and wouldn't tolerate someone looking at her like... _that._

 _"_ Oh..." started Mao, still with fogged up glasses, "This is your sibling? Excellent! I would love to perform a few experiments on it. Do i have your permission?"

"Hell no!" yelled Adell "Experiments?! What kind of sick overlord are you?!"

"It's useless Adell" mocked Laharl "once Mao finds a subject that he's interested in, there's no stopping him."

Hanako was getting more stressed (and grossed) out by the second with a white haired demon looking at her like a test subject and was contemplating sending both of them back.

"W-Wait a minute..." stuttered Mao, his glasses clearing up as he said so, "How the hell did i get here in the first place?! Is this the work of the chairman?! That fiend!"

Mao had reverted back to his *normal* state almost instantly, much to the surprise of Adell and Hanako.

Hanako explained that she was in possession of one of the only summoning pots in the netherworld and had summoned both of them to aid in Adells mission.

"Eh?!" exclaimed Laharl "you still haven't beaten that old geezer yet? I could do it with one Hurricane Slash!"

Mao, however, couldn't care less about the overlord Zenon business.. "so you're telling me..." he began, " that you have a pot that can summon ANY being from ANY netherworld?!"

"yep yep, that's exactly what we got! " cheered Hanako, thinking that Mao was praising her.

Mao glasses immediately fogged up again and he reverted back to his *not-normal* state, drool and all.

"O-Oh my!" he exclaimed "this is simply FANTASTIC! I must see it in action! I shall do anything to see it bring forth worthy test subjects!"

"Yeah!" joined in Laharl "maybe it can summon me an Etna who ISN'T a total snob!"

Adell couldn't believe what he was hearing.

From that day onwards, Adells opinion of overlords was practically non-existent.

 **Hey! Thanks for taking the time to read this little short i came up with :P**

 **I've been playing Disgaea recently and absolutely ADORED the characters of Laharl, Adell and Mao, so I just** _ **had**_ **to put them all in the same setting without the use of DLC.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading this. I dont make fanfics often so any and all support would be amazing! ^^**


End file.
